Stable Boy
by TinkerBell2019
Summary: When you've lived your entire life in a city- a surprise vacation on a barn isn't exactly the ideal location to relax. Jiraiya took it upon himself to drive his technology driven godson Naruto on a two week vacation to a barn literally in the middle of nowhere! The barn being conveniently owned and cared by The Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi.


"Please, PLEASE NO!"

Naruto was currently not happy.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE- I BEG YOU PERVY GRAMPS, NO!"

Naruto was also currently _whining_.

The older male rolled his eyes in clear annoyance, the blond hadn't stopped yelling since they left the house, approximately **two** hours ago. The perverted male decided him and his godson needed time away from the crowded city of Japan, without explanation, Jiraiya took it upon himself to drag his unconscious godson into a car and drive to wherever he found fit.

Naruto of course thought otherwise.

"I could accuse you of kidnapping me- you could go to jail you old fart."

Jiraiya's eye twitched in annoyance- enough was enough.

"could you possibly keep your mouth shut brat- I'm taking us on a vacation and this is how you repay me?"

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND REFUSE TO TELL ME WHERE THE HELL WE'RE GOING YOU PERVERTED FART!"

Nope- this is definitely where he drew the line- perverted was understandable, but fart? Nope. The car came to an abrupt stop- pushing the unbuckled blond forward, causing his tanned face to smash against the front window. He groaned in pain and clear annoyance towards his elder godfather who clearly had enough of the blonds cries of help.

"See- we're here… yeah this is definitely the place."

Naruto immediately shot up his azure eyes and was met face to face with a _barn house._

 **What the actual f*ck.**

Before he could protest he watched as the elder male already made his way towards the barn in a quick pace- obviously fleeing from the blond "annoyance". The Uzumaki shot up from his seat and abruptly fled the vehicle in pursuit of his perverted godfather Jiraiya.

 _He had a bad feeling about this_ …

Jiraiya knocked violently on the barns front door- he had to somehow convince this farmer to allow him a few days here, Naruto was truly getting on his nerves. The blonde suddenly appeared behind the elder- a clear look of murder on his features as he tapped on the godfather's shoulder-

 _speak of the devil_

Before the blond could strangle the elder, another presence appeared beside them, almost out of thin air.

"You two seem lost- can I help you?"

The voice was fairly monotone, some could even say a bit cold. The two once bickering males abruptly turned to face their deaths- but were surprised to instead be facing a pale male with dark hair loosely held back by a ponytail, he wore the usual barn wear and stood with both arms crossed showing a clear expression of annoyance. The expression frightened both men a bit, causing them to take a good two steps back before Jiraiya finally spoke weakly.

"Ah- yes, me and my godson were looking for a nice place to rest and your um-.." Jiraiya looked around his surroundings and slightly grimaced- _it just_ _ **had**_ _to be a barn! damn you fate!_ "Your barn here looked quite… welcoming? I was wondering if we could stay a week or two- I'd gladly pay"

This intrigued the paler male as he rose a questioning brow, "You're telling me you want to stay at my barn? As some sort of… _vacation get away_?" He took a carefully intimidating step forward, "Are you- _sure_? Because it'll cost you a great amount of hard labor, daily of course."

Jiraiya nervously chuckled- "l-labor you say? how so?"

"Nobody _freeloads_ on my barn, especially some city folk strangers _knocking_ on _my_ barn door like a pair of idiots who think people actually live in barns with their barn animals- you'd have to earn your stay here by waking up early, feeding animals, milking cows, cleaning up all the crap the animals make, bathing them occasionally, helping me and my brother out everyday. This is only common courtesy at any barn you visit- in my barn you'd do all that and more. Understood you pair of fools?"

 _ **Holy shit**_ \- if this guy was blunt then nobody was.

"W-well actually we h-"

"Look here you old man, you either agree or I bring out my gun and **shoot** you dead for coming on **my** property, banging on **my** barn door, and acting a fool on **my** land- you hear me? I don't know you two at all, and suddenly having a pair of idiots wanting to stay on my barn as a vacation is suspicious- I wouldn't think twice about killing the both you, understood?"

Well shit.

"Y-yes of course! We agree, no doubt about that, right kid?" Jiraiya nudged Naruto out of his dumbfounded expression, making him nod vigorously in agreement. "Yeah- d-definitely!"

"Good to hear it, follow me inside our actual house and meet my younger brother, he's a bit cold but he'll warm up to you two eventually."

 _As long as he isn't as cold as you,_ Naruto thought eagerly.

Finally approaching the small wooden built house, the male opened the door quickly yelling out- "Sasuke, hey we have a pair of idiots staying a while, come meet'em". Only seconds later did a smaller, younger version of the male appeared rather messy looking. He wore a black woven button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, as well as a pair of dark blue worn out jeans, matched perfectly with brown boots. His hair was a bit messy, spiked up from behind almost naturally, it fit the male perfectly.

"Hn. Hey."

 _Ah- that same monotone voice, what a turn off-_ Naruto thought casually.

"Hi there- I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, and this old pervert it my godfather Jiraiya, but you can call him Pervy gramps he won't mind." with a goofy grin, Naruto nervously introduced himself, a hand awkwardly scratching the back of his neck in an almost shy manner. Naruto never got nervous- never- especially in front of new people, he loved socializing, but this whole situation was far too weird.

The younger brother simply nodded in understanding or acknowledgment, then turned towards his elder brother awkwardly fidgeting, "Where will they sleep? we only have two bedrooms, and we don't even have a couch…" his voice was a bit more expressful, showing a bit of shyness and a feeling of being obviously uncomfortable. "Oh and do they expect some kind of activities or… what will they be doing exactly?"

"No worries brother- they agreed to work daily with us on our barn chores, you may ask them to do as you please. And referring to the "sleeping" matter, the younger blond with bed with you while the elder will bed with me, understood?" His voice was stern and serious, as well as confident and strong, something Naruto envied greatly- it was clear this man was one of a kind.

"Yes."

"Ah yes! I haven't introduced myself. Glad to meet you, the name's Itachi, Itachi Uchiha- you've obviously met Sasuke, don't hesitate to ask us for help. We've kept this barn alive and running for quite a while- don't fuck up you idiots." The last sentence clearly read death.

"Of course."


End file.
